


事往日迁

by AshesofJuly



Series: Glorfindel&Elrond [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofJuly/pseuds/AshesofJuly
Summary: Elrond向Glorfindel展示了两把宝剑，它们曾属于故人。





	事往日迁

**Author's Note:**

> 第三纪元，Gandalf带着十三个小矮人以及Bilbo路过伊姆拉崔稍作停留时期，那一年Estel刚满十岁。

 

伊姆拉崔的黄昏悄然而至，山脉的边缘依旧还有些许日光的余晖，夏日里的天气十分温暖，瀑布奔流之声一如往日喧闹，只是远处传来了一阵阵与往日极不相同的喧嚣，这情景似是有宾客不期而至。

 

当大海以东最为隐秘的山谷之中逐渐盖上了一层阴影时，Glorfindel刚刚结束指导Estel剑术的课程，简短地评价了小家伙今日的表现，接着便打发了他回房去清洗。他眯着眼，愉悦地看着小男孩欢快地奔跑着逐渐远去的背影，半晌才收回了目光，轻轻揉了揉自己的肩膀，这才踏上了那道通往他卧房的长廊。

 

金发的精灵惬意地走在回廊上，顺手拆散了方才因为要给Estel示范动作故而高高绑起的金色长发，他随意摆摆头，那头闪亮的金发便倾泻而下，夕阳将其染上一层柔和的光晕，随着他的走动，那头平日里耀眼十分的金发上似有无数柔软光斑穿梭点缀其中。Glorfindel一向很喜爱伊姆拉崔的傍晚，山谷间的一切事物都在黄昏中更显柔和，他深吸一口气，傍晚的空气充满着树木花草的馥郁芳香。

 

正当他欢欣扫视着伊姆拉崔的黄昏景致时，忽然听见一阵急促的脚步声，转头看见Erestor正远远朝自己走来，他很少见到一向老成持重的Erestor显出如此急躁的模样。通常是Lindir才会这样冒冒失失地在各处穿梭，金花领主一边颇不厚道地想着，一边大步上前，拦住了Erestor的匆忙脚步。

 

“什么事如此匆忙，我的朋友？”Glorfindel的声音依旧悦耳清澈，只略微有一丝好奇。

 

Erestor立即收住了脚步，从他的表情看来，他这会儿急匆匆要来找的人正是自己。见此，Glorfindel更加好奇了，他低头打量面前这位比自己稍矮半个头的黑发精灵，对方似是欲言又止，顿了顿才缓缓道：“Glorfindel，领主大人方才让我来转达你，他此刻正在你屋外院内等你，有要事要与你相商。”

 

金发精灵闻言微微挑起眉，有一丝惊讶，更多的则是疑惑。Elrond不常拜访自己的卧房，更不会在商量要事时来——这实在有些不同寻常，难道是与不久前光临伊姆拉崔的客人有关？

 

黑发精灵似是猜到了他的疑惑，不疾不徐地解释道，“Mithrandil带来了一群很是奇特的‘小同伴’—十三个矮人，还有一位半身人。就在刚才，领主接待了他们，询问了他们此行的目的，Mithrandil的回答依然似是而非，如同他一贯的作风。还有——”

 

霎时间，一股极为奇特的感觉突然攥住了他，Glorfindel说不清那究竟是何感觉，但一时间他竟有种将与故人重逢的强烈预感，他意识到Erestor没说完的后半句正是他所需的答案。

 

“还有什么？”这问话有些急切，似在催促，但Glorfindel根本来不及控制，它们便径自从他喉咙里跑了出来。

 

Erestor似乎并未觉得他突然的急躁语气有何不妥，只是仍有些犹豫，似是不知该如何开口，顿了许久才继续说了下去。

 

“是两把宝剑。据说是Mithrandil他们一行人在食人妖洞窟中无意间找到的，我并未听清领主如何鉴别它们的来历，但大人的神色很激动，语气和表情都与他往日的镇静极为不同，我似乎隐约听见了‘贡多林’一词，我猜测，是否可能是那两把传说中的名剑？若真是如此，那Mithrandil和这些矮人果真不虚此行了……”

 

Glorfindel在听到“贡多林”一词时便有些恍然，以至于伊瑞斯特后面的话他都没有太听清了。一时间太多情绪上涌，一些模模糊糊又刻入骨髓的记忆因这个简简单单的词渗了出来。

 

Erestor似乎是看出了他的怔然，便停住了，略有些担忧地看着他的朋友。金发精灵脸上那时常洋溢的欢欣和怡然瞬时间便减淡了许多，Erestor不知这是夕阳沉郁的光芒所致，还是这夏至前突然而至的消息的缘由。或许两者都有，他想。

 

Erestor见对方似乎是愣在那里无法动弹，终于出了声，语气平稳中难掩关切，“Glorfindel吾友，你……”话一出口却不知该如何继续，他想，关于那座宏伟的白城，还有属于那七名之城中的一切事物，对他这样未曾亲临其中之人来说都太过沉重了，即便只是从史书上得以窥见的那些，都足够叫旁人缄默。

 

Erestor踌躇许久，觉得安抚这位好友的事还是交给领主大人去做最好，若那两柄宝剑真是如他所猜测，是那两把传说中极富盛名的剑，不知该勾起对面这人多少回忆，又会给他带来多少冲击。

 

他回过神来，恰好对上Glorfindel略显迷茫的目光，对方似是正极力控制着翻腾的心绪，但仍然有些不知所措。Erestor心下叹了叹，拍了拍高个精灵的手臂，柔声催促他道，“Glorfindel，领主大人还在你卧房外等着你呢，莫要让他久等。”

 

Glorfindel闻言，似乎终于回过了神，又似乎只是因得到明确指令而无需再任由自己胡思乱想，他顺从地点了头，大步跨了出去。  
  
  


 

 

 

 

他不过刚刚踏上通往他卧房外花园的长廊，就听见Elrond的问话声，那声音一如平日的沉稳和清朗，却不知为何略显疲态，他几乎可以想象出说话之人手撑着额头的模样。

 

“Estel今日表现如何，没有调皮吧？”

 

这声音没来由就安抚了Glorfindel，他迅速便收拾了心神，边走近边回答园中人。

 

“小家伙学习起来很专注，只不过被Elladan和Elrohir那两个小子整天的‘旅途奇闻’给影响了，总在问我何时才能和他俩一起出去旅行。”说起Estel的事，金发精灵不由得揉了揉眉头，他虽擅长对付小孩子，但人类孩童与精灵孩童之间实在是有差别的。他不得不承认，论起管教Estel，还是半精灵在行。

 

他甫一见到Elrond的背影，就听到对方无奈的轻笑，“这两个捣乱的小子，你明日就安排他们去萝林报信，向Celeborn大人和Galadriel夫人传达第三次白道会的召开时间和地点。”Elrond顿了顿，又道，“至于Estel，他这个年纪跟着他哥哥们出去乱跑是决计不行的。不过我看是时候教他学习医术了，我亲自为他授课，你也说过他多次向你询问过此事，这倒是很难得，也好静一静他的心。”

 

他说这番话的功夫里，Glorfindel已走进了这花园，黄昏下的一切都影影绰绰看不真切，黑发精灵纤瘦的背影也笼罩上了一层暗影。Glorfindel对Elrond的背影早已屡见不鲜，但这人坐在自家卧房前的花园内，却是头一回见。对方极耐心地坐在石凳上，明黄色的长袍上纤尘不染，柔顺的长发散落其上，那头黑发正如歌谣中传唱的那样——如破晓前的黯影一般漆黑。

 

“Erestor说你有要事要与我相商，怎么不召唤我去议事厅——”他走到Elrond身后时突然停住了，面前的石桌上摆放着的正是那两把剑，Erestor没有猜错，自己的预感也果然没有错，是兽咬剑和敌击剑。

 

Glorfindel的目光自打碰上这两柄剑，便凝住了，他张了张嘴，却说不出来，只灼灼地盯住桌上这故人之物。Elrond抬头看他，从他的角度可以看见金发精灵失神的眼眸，目光显然是已穿透这两柄剑，亦穿透了数千年的沧海桑田，飘回了某个不能触及的遥远旧梦中去了。

 

不知过了多久，Glorfindel才察觉了自己方才的失神，他眨眨眼，目光才从这两柄剑上转回到Elrond的脸上。只来得及看见Elrond迅速地收回了目光，示意让他坐下。

 

“他们是在哪里……”Glorfindel一出声，才发现自己的声音竟有些嘶哑。千头万绪在心头混杂交织，有惊奇与追思、慰藉和悲恸，更有永远散不尽的怀念。

 

梦中的贡多林啊，那记忆中的白城，大理石筑就的塔楼、王之广场上的喷泉……太多美好记忆，但在他所有的梦里，这些美丽最终都会归于烈火和浓烟。Glorfindel皱起眉，平日里总是欢欣涌动的双眼中如今满是悲恸，他沉沉坐下。

 

Elrond无声叹息着，他的眼中闪动着晦涩不明的光，但Glorfindel并未抬头与他对视。他的眼神并未聚焦，耳边却清晰传来Elrond的声音。

 

“Gandalf是从食人妖的洞窟里找到的这两柄宝剑，至于食人妖如何获取了它们，无人知晓，或许是从半兽人那里强抢来的。兽咬剑与敌击剑重新现世，确然已是物是人非。吾友，故人已矣，但这剑身却未曾损毁，即便是现在，我依然能感受到这两柄剑在向我喃喃低语，诉说它们昔日主人的荣光。但此刻命运赋予它们新的持有者，我有预感，今后他们也必将不负这两柄宝剑曾经的荣光。”

 

Glorfindel抬起头，撞进Elrond深灰色的星眸中，他呼吸一滞，那双传承至Turgon的灰眸满含悲悯与关切，沉沉地凝视着他。一旦他被这双满含忧伤的眼睛抓住，被那其中隐约闪现的星芒抓住，他就知道他无法再沉溺于自己的情绪了。他想也许Elrond自己都不知道，他的这双眼睛同他的双手一样有治愈伤痛的强大力量。

 

他开口问对方，你怎么特意将这两把剑拿到我这里来了。

 

闻此，Elrond的微笑霎时间绽开来，犹如夏日的清风拂过，那闪着星光的笑意冲散了他双眼中仿佛褪不尽的忧愁。对方带着笑意的声音传到Glorfindel的耳中，这一阵清风刮过他的耳廓，落入他心扉。

 

“我以为昔日贡多林的金花领主会急切地想要再次一睹故人的旧物，却碍于情面不愿主动提出呢，原来倒是我多虑了吗。”

 

Glorfindel微有动容，恍惚间觉得面前这人刚才居然是在调侃他……他心下懊恼，果然是自己被情绪左右，已经神志不清了吗？然而他看着Elrond那温柔扬起的嘴角和眼里那戏谑的闪光，又觉得自己的感觉并未出错。

 

自最后联盟之战结束以来，他就甚少再见到Elrond有过什么孩子气的行为了。半精灵仿佛是一夜间成熟了起来，初时见他的那些不时闪现的锋利棱角，还有那些年轻人特有的顽皮狡黠，似乎都被他小心收起，只展现出不可侵犯的冷静与威严。他也的确是天生的领导者，那股从容与睿智是来自他本人的积淀，而那副不可逼视的威严则是出自血脉的传承。他看着Elrond的模样，没来由便想起了面前这把敌击剑的昔日之主。他曾立过誓言要永远追随的领导者已湮灭在倒塌的城墙中，同逝去的贡多林一样不可追回，而后来是大能者给了他无比珍贵的机会，使这誓言不至于彻底落空，得以延续到Turgon陛下的后裔之上，而他心甘情愿遵从。

 

Glorfindel被这股暖暖的笑意包围，思绪立刻回转，心内很受触动，一时间却不知该如何回复Elrond。

 

他张了张嘴，却没能发出声音。

 

Elrond不仅仅只是Turgon家族的后裔，他是伊姆拉崔之主，是气之戒的持有者，是睿智渊博的大师，是他立誓永远追随的年轻领主。但在Glorfindel内心深处，Elrond却也是他在心中默默立誓要守护的孩子。

 

他见证过Elrond的失落和痛苦、焦灼与无措，一次又一次，有意或无意，他都陪在他身边。不论是早些时候与Elros的分离、与年轻的至高王陛下的永别、魔戒的失落和Isildur的惨死，还是后来与Celebrian的暂别。他见证了Elrond生命中的太多次离别，唯一可做的便是留下。

 

而就像是那些时刻Elrond不必说出口一样，Glorfindel此刻也无法说出口——在这样的时刻，有多感谢能有你陪在我身边。

 

Elrond又叹了叹，他将手覆在Glorfindel略有些冰凉的手上，低下头道，或许我该留你与故人之物独处？

 

Glorfindel却因触到手上传来的温热而微微颤抖。

 

Elrond将这解读为默认，他起身欲走，却突然被Glorfindel握住手腕，他不解，抬头就看见再熟悉不过的那抹爽朗笑容挂在金花领主的脸上，即使是在夏日里，这笑容也如同春风一般和煦，倏地驱散了Elrond心间的担忧。

 

Glorfindel缓缓松开了他的手腕，他的眼里虽仍有忧愁，但被笑容冲淡了许多，他开了口，语气却像是在给孩子讲故事，轻柔之极，同时又满含怀念。

 

“许久许久前也是这样一个傍晚，在王宫的花园里，我的老朋友Ecthelion正给小Earendil吹奏长笛，这孩子最喜欢听他吹笛子。Tuor和Idril不知去了哪里幽会，我和另一位朋友Egalmoth一同陪着Turgon陛下在旁边聆听，那个傍晚天边还没有这颗大希望之星，”说话间Glorfindel轻柔地拾起桌上的敌击剑，带着恭敬，手指轻拂过那象牙做成的剑鞘，遂又微笑道，“那时啊，即便是睿智如Turgon陛下，也不会知晓我们正见证着一颗星辰的成长吧。”

 

徐徐的清风从回廊间吹来，远远传来矮人的嬉闹声，夹杂在喧嚣的溪流声和瀑布声中，更显得这林谷一隅的花园内清净十分。傍晚隐约可见的星光下，黑发的精灵与金发的精灵看往空中同一个方向，两人目光所指正是那颗最耀眼的星辰。

 

半晌，Elrond清朗的回答在夜空中回响，他说得很慢，Glorfindel乍一听到他所说的内容时却有些惊讶。

 

“我第一次见到那颗星时，耳边是Maedhros与Maglor隐约的交谈声，Elros早就在先前Maglor的歌声中睡熟了，我却被一种奇异的力量牵引着走了出来，加入了那两位年长的精灵。我那时那样年幼，并不知我正凝视着的是什么，可父亲模糊的面庞和他那头耀眼的金发却不知为何涌上心头，或许在此之前我就有过预感，我曾在此前一次梦醒后告诉Elros，我梦见父亲变成了天上的星星——直到我凝视着那颗新星之时，才意识到那并不仅仅是梦，否则我实在不清楚为何一颗闪亮的星辰照耀着我，竟能够驱散我心间所有的恐惧和哀伤。”

 

Elrond从未在别人面前提起过那两位年长的费诺里安——至少在Glorfindel的认知中没有过。那仿佛是只属于他们四个人的回忆，悲伤却又温暖之极，他将他们珍藏在心底最深处，从不愿提起，也绝不忘记。Glorfindel相信在Elrond与那两位费诺里安相处的时日里，他们必然也不再是他记忆里的提力安城中集骄傲与荣光于一身的诺多王子了，誓言和伤毁几乎折断了他们，但又是什么唤醒了他们内心深处美与善的天性？可转念一想，所有星辰的子民，即便是被可怖的誓言所折磨的那些，如何能够不对那样的两个孩子温柔相待呢，他们那样年轻、柔软，充满纯真的活力。即便是被诅咒的费诺里安，也会对生命中最美的那一部分心怀仁慈与爱意罢。

 

Glorfindel一言不发地凝视着Elrond深陷在回忆中的侧脸，他突然伸出手来，将对方被风吹到额前的发丝别到他耳后去。他一边这样做了，一边在想，倘若当初自己再坚持久一些，护送着Tuor一家去了西瑞安河口，那是否一切都会不同？他也能够见证Earendil的成长，再见证Elrond和Elros的成长，长久地保护着他们不受侵害。倘若他身处西瑞安河口，那么或许第三次亲族残杀时——

 

或许能护他周全。

 

然而没有倘若，没有可能，没有或许。

 

一如对这世界的发展和每个生灵的命运有其自己的考量与设计，岂容任何人篡改，Glorfindel比谁都清楚多想无益的道理，却还会控制不住去思考别的可能性。

 

所幸一如的乐章让他与他如今身处于同一片星光照耀之下，这已是他所能祈求的最好的一种结果了，他无法再去抓住贡多林的荣光与美好，却至少能够拥有伊姆拉崔的美景。

 

他将尽他一切力量来守护这美丽，或许直至世界终结。

 

Elrond忽然站了起来，那声音惊醒了他的思绪。

 

“时候不早了，我还有些事要去办，Gandalf早些时候很是神秘，说晚上有一张地图需要我为他解读，我猜想或许与这群来自埃瑞博的矮人有关。”Elrond解释了一番，接着又询问Glorfindel，“对了，晚上迎接夏至的宴会，你会来吗？”声音里依然有不确定，他想或许金发精灵依然需要一些独处的时间。

 

“当然会，Estel告诉我，Lindir特意为今晚准备了一个节目，是他最近的新作，我又怎么能错过伊姆拉崔最出色的歌者的精彩表演呢。”Glorfindel语气轻松地答他。

 

Elrond却并没有就此放下心离开，他顿了顿，低声对身后人开口。

 

“Glofindel，假如你有任何往事想要与我分享，晚宴结束后，我在烈火之厅等你。”

 

这让Glorfindel想起，每一次Elrond经历低谷时，他都会无一例外地在烈火之厅找到他，陪他静坐，或是听他诉说，每次离开前也都会告诉对方，我在。

 

而这或许是Elrond对于“我在”的另一种表达吧。

 

他看着Elrond离去的背影，发现对方留下了桌上那两柄剑，言下之意是想让自己将它们物归原主。他心头涌上一股暖意，为Elrond一如既往的贴心。  
  
  
  


 

 

 

解答完巫师和矮人的问题后，Elrond将地图归还给Thorin，他缓缓走向水边，看着伊姆拉崔的精灵们在夏至前夕的月光下舞蹈和歌唱，Lindir正拉着Erestor和Estel一起跳舞，Elladan和Elrohir更是闹得不可开交，一片欢笑声响彻夜晚的山谷。Elrond的目光掠过众人，最终他在一个稍显僻静的角落里找到了Glorfindel的身影，金发精灵似乎早早在等着他的目光扫来，很快地举起了酒杯，向他致意。

 

金花领主明亮的双眼在月光下闪烁着，那眼中闪着的光芒极炫目，昭示着纯净的美与希望，正是日月升起之前，那源自蒙福之地的双圣树之光。

 

Elrond在一片欢声笑语中走向那亮光。  
  
  


 

 

 

**END**


End file.
